A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plasma arc torch and, more particularly, to an electrical contact point for a plasma arc torch.
B. Description of the Related Art
Plasma torch tips are known in the welding arts. Existing tips generally comprise a negative electrode housed within cutting gas delivery tube, which in turn is usually coaxially housed within a shielding gas delivery tube. The torch operates by providing a flow of shielding and cutting gases, applying a potential to the negative electrode and contacting the tip to a positively charged metallic substrate. Such contact completes a circuit and forms a plasma jet directed toward the positively charged substrate, which cuts the substrate. One problem with existing systems is that they may lose contact with the receptacle from vibration during cutting. This is especially problematic where the gantry is moving.
The present invention provides an alternative to existing torch contact points that differs from existing torch contact points and overcomes one or more of the shortcomings thereof.